Amour ténébreux
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Naruto a sombré dans le désespoir depuis qu’il est petit. Martyrisé par les habitants du village, il n’a plus confiance en personne. Jusqu'à ce qu’il croise la route d’un beau ténébreux qui l’empêche de se suicider le jour de ses 5 ans. ItaNaru OOC
1. Rencontre

**/!\ CHAPITRE REECRIT /!\**

Salut c'est rikka yomi !! je suis contente de publier ma deuxième fic !! évidemment, j'ai pas terminé la première ... mais bon c'est pas grave ... je vais juste me débrouiller pour terminer les ... cinq histoires que j'ai commencée ... deux fanfictions de naruto et trois fictions que vous pouvez aller voir là-bas si le coeur vous en dit :

rikka./

Sinon évidemment, ma première fic est du kakanaru et la deuxième du itanaru ... QUOI ?? non je n'ai rien contre le sasunaru ... mais j'aime autant le kakanaru, le Itanaru, la kakasasu, et le itasasu ... voire même le nejinaru ...

lol !! sinon ..

**diclaimers:** non les persos de masachi kishimoto ne sont pas à moi ... et avec toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de les racheter et qui n'y sont pas arrivé, je préfère les voler, c'est plus rapide et moins "galère"...

**pairing:** est-il utile de le préciser?? du itanaru bien sur ...

**story:** je compte refaire toute l'histoire jusqu'a naruto shippuden à ma façon ... donc version romancée itanaru !! comment?? vous allez voir ... d'abord évidemment, j'explique le pourquoi du comment puis je passe à la vraie histoire ... l'explication risque de durer encore ... cinq bons chapitres... sauf si je me sens l'humeur joyeuse ... j'en ferait peut-être plus ...

**note :** je vais refaire l'histoire à ma façon ... donc on repassera par toutes les étapes ... la team 7 et leurs missions incluses ...

**note 2:** excusez moi fans de Sasuke et sakura ... il se peut que je les maltraites beaucoup dans cette fic ...

note 3 : ("blabla de naruto pour kyubi

**-blabla de kyubi pour naruto**")

puis la présentation classique pour les paroles normales ……………

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre **

Un enfant de cinq ans parle seul, ou presque, dans l'obscurité d'un petit appartement miteux où il vit seul depuis qu'il a l'âge de marcher, recroquevillé dans un coin, il se terre en utilisant le moins d'espace possible, la tête entre ses genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Il est habillé d'un pyjama blanc avec des rayures oranges que lui a acheté le troisième Hokage quand il avait trois ans, de ce fait, il est trop petit et laisse voir son ventre, ses avant-bras et ses mollets. Sur son ventre, on peut voir un symbole représentant un sceau, il est visible car Naruto utilise son chakra pour soigner les griffures qu'il se fait en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il a les cheveux dorés comme le soleil, et un regard bleu clair au premier abord mais plus on fouille dedans, plus on le trouve foncé, comme un cour d'eau pris au piège par l'hiver, glacé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, paralysé par une tristesse sans nom.

Pourtant il est mignon cet enfant, si beau si petit, une fragilité émane de lui, elle donne envie de le protéger mais ce qui se cache au fond de lui fait peur. Cet enfant est doux et calme, mais ses colères sont démesurées, amplifiées par une colère autre que la sienne qui effraie les gens autour de lui. Pourtant, il ne se met jamais en colère. Il n'en a plus la force mentale. Il faut avoir quelque chose dans son coeur et le laisser ouvert aux autres pour en ressentir. Et cela fait longtemps qu'il a refermé l'accès à son cœur, il a été déçu trop de fois par les personnes de son entourage pour pouvoir le garder ouvert.

Ses parents sont morts a sa naissance, sa mère en couche et son père en combattant et en tuant le terrible démon renard. Mais tout les adultes et lui-même savent que c'est faux. Le démon renard n'est pas mort mais enfermé. Dans le corps de son propre fils. Depuis, les habitants honorent le père comme un dieu et traitent le fils de monstre. Mais personne ne peut se douter que cet enfant peut parler avec Kyubi et qu'elle s'est promis, à chaque coup, parole acerbe, injure, maltraitement qu'a reçu Naruto de le rendre au centuple un jour, telle une déesse vengeresse, luttant pour un petit être qui a souffert à cause d'elle.

Pour l'instant, le petit Naruto et Kyubi parlent, Naruto déprime, comme pratiquement tous les soirs, et Kyubi essaye de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle peut, se retenant de prendre le contrôle de ce corps pour réduire konoha en cendre, l'envie étant, certes , non négligeable mais pas franchement réfléchie.

(« Pourquoi ? demande naruto. Pourquoi les gens qui me regardent ont cet air dégoûté ? Je ne fais pourtant pas tant de bêtises que ça… J'ai regardé et ils ne regardent aucun autre enfant comme ça… Même Kiba qui répond et fait pleins de bêtises. Alors pourquoi ?

**-Je pense que c'est à cause de moi … J'ai fait une bêtise moi aussi mais une très grosse, de celles qui ne peuvent pas être pardonnées, avant d'être enfermée en toi mon petit Naruto. Les humains sont vils et préfèrent écarter ce qui leur fait peur, crache Kyubi avec dégoût. **

-Mais moi je veux pas leur faire peur, proteste t'il. Je veux juste devenir l'ami de quelqu'un…

-**Je sais petit et je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu subis à cause de moi…s'excuse t'elle. **

-Dis pas ça kyu-chan ! s'affole le petit Naruto. T'es comme une maman pour moi. Et t'es la personne la plus gentille du monde !

**-Naruto… Comme j'aurais été fière d'être ta mère ? fait la renarde. **

-J'aurais voulu avoir une maman moi, annonce froidement Naruto. »)

Le petit Naruto de cinq ans se met à pleurer, de plus en plus fort, se recroquevillant encore plus dans le coin où il était tapi depuis le début. Se coupant de plus en plus du monde extérieur, chacun de ses sanglots déchirant un peu plus le cœur de la renarde qui ne peut rien faire d'autre que lui faire un cocon de chakra, comme un berceau, pour lui faire sentir qu'elle au moins, l'aime et ne l'abandonneras pas, ne le laisseras jamais tomber comme tout les autres l'ont fait dans sa vie d'enfant.

Mais cette fois, même son soutient, même toute sa gentillesse, même tout son amour pour Naruto ne peuvent empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, creusant un peu plus le sillon que les larmes se tracent, jour après jour sur son visage d'enfant. Et elles coulent, coulent, le long des joues de cet enfant qui n'a rien demandé à la vie qu'un peu d'affection, de chaleur humaine qu'une renarde seule ne peut lui apporter et que personne n'est disposé à lui accorder. Et il pleure, sanglotant seul, suffoquant parfois pendant de longues minutes pour finalement se calmer et reprendre de plus belle dans son appartement dont il connaît chaque recoin, chaque fissure, chaque formes pour l'avoir longuement observé durant des jours et des jours, seul, sans occupation, inquiétant de plus en plus Kyubi.

Soudain, surprenant Kyubi, il se lève d'un bond, sort de chez lui sans fermer à clé ni même prendre le temps de fermer la porte, la laissant grande ouverte, et se met à courir vers le mont des Hokage, le seul lieu où il se sent à peu près tranquille, comme protégé par son père, le quatrième Hokage, le héros du village, dont le visage de pierre, avec celui des autres Hokage, semble protéger Konoha, regardant au loin à l'horizon, comme pour guetter d'éventuels ennemis malveillants, mais oubliant la cruauté dont les hommes font preuve pour leur semblables, les écartant ou parfois les tuants, les trahissant ou les blessant, sans remord ou très peu.

Mais cette fois ce n'est pas pour se cacher ou réfléchir, demandant l'abri des Hokage et leur protection fictive qu'il y va, courant comme un dératé, se fichant des regards haineux ou tout simplement dégoûtés qu'il suscite sur son passage et auxquels il est habitué maintenant, se précipitant comme s'il avait trouvé la solution à son problème de toujours, et, se doutant de la solution qu'il a trouvée et comprenant ses intentions, Kyubi sent une tristesse sourde mais douloureuse envahir son cœur petit à petit, prenant le pas sur sa haine pour les humains et son mépris pour eux.

**« Pauvre gamin, soupire t'elle. Rejeté par tous, sauf par une démone sanguinaire, il a tout vu ou presque et à cinq ans, il a déjà perdu goût à la vie. »**

Elle se permet de dire ces choses ouvertement car Naruto est dans un état de trop grande confusion, de détresse, pour prêter attention à ses paroles. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à l'endroit où ses pas le menaient allant instinctivement à cet endroit, ses yeux fermés ou troublés par les larmes et son audition perturbée par le bruit grandissant de ses sanglots ne l'aidant en rien pour se repérer dans le village.

Quand elle sent Naruto s'arrêter, elle sait automatiquement qu'il est arrivé et prête attention à ce qu'il voit. Sur la falaise, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne vient troubler la quiétude de l'endroit sauf Naruto, pleurant toujours, sanglotant, respirant bruyamment, chancelant à cause du manque de nourriture, de sommeil et même d'eau. Titubant le long de la rambarde, s'agrippant a celle-ci, détaillant le village de Konoha, calme malgré son propre trouble. Il s'accroche plus fortement à la rambarde et, demandant un dernier petit effort à son corps, il réussit à se hisser en haut, puis, passant ses jambes de l'autre côté, les faisant pendre dans le vide, il scrute le vide qui s'ouvre sous ses pieds. Kyubi sait qu'en ce moment, rien n'est plus tentant pour lui que l'appel du vide devant ses yeux, que cette impression grandissante qu'en un geste, il peut arrêter son calvaire, cesser cette vie de tristesse sous les yeux de son père dont le visage se trouve juste en dessous, lui faire regretter une fois pour toutes cette action qui lui mine l'existence, ce sceau qui les lie elle et lui, cette malédiction. Même si elle sait qu'il ne lui en veut pas pour ça, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour lui avoir pourri la vie en étant à l'intérieur de lui. Elle sent sa détermination vaciller un instant, sans doute a-t-il pensé à elle, qui mourra en même temps que lui, mais il se reprend bien vite et sa détermination reprend le pas sur ses remords.

Mais elle ne s'inquiète pas pour lui car elle sait aussi que le Sandaïme Hokage avait mis Naruto sous surveillance permanente d'un ambu et que celui-ci n'a pas intérêt à ce que Naruto meure s'il tient à ses fesses. Il doit néanmoins être fort car elle n'est pas capable de discerner clairement sa position malgré ses sens plus développés que ceux de naruto.

Elle sent Naruto bander ses muscles, se préparant à sauter, ses pleurs s'étant peu à peu calmés, et ses sanglots atténués pour laisser place à un masque froid, vestige de la maîtrise de soi de Naruto, celui-ci étant incapable de masquer ses émotions ayant abandonné dès la deuxième leçon de Kyubi. Ca y est, Naruto s'élance dans le vide, pleinement satisfait, ivre du bonheur de partir, laissant derrière lui ce monde si cruel à ses yeux. Mais il se sent rapidement revenir sur terre en sentant un bras l'attraper aussitôt, le remontant sur la rambarde.

Un bras autour de la taille de Naruto, un homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir arrivant a mi-mollets bleu marine presque noir, d'une veste noire simple, ouverte sur le devant laissant apparaître un buste bien dessiné recouvert d'un filet, le visage recouvert d'un masque d'ambu représentant un chat, entouré par un longue chevelure jais, attachée sur la nuque par un lacet, haut d'à peine 1,55m, et ne doit pas avoir 14 ans se met à lui parler doucement :

« Ne fait plus jamais ça…

- Pourquoi ? demande timidement Naruto, regardant son sauveur avec une méfiance mêlée d'espoir.

- Hnn ?

- Pourquoi vous voulez m'en empêcher ? complète le petit Naruto en baissant les yeux.

- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, explique l'adolescent en fixant Naruto de ses yeux d'obsidienne, seule chose visible de son visage.

- A qui ? le questionne Naru, passé en mode curieux malgré sa fatigue.

- … Hnn…. A mon petit frère… se résigne t'il sous le regard curieux mais prudent d'un petit renard.

- Pourquoi ? demande Naruto, intéressé.

- Ton comportement. Il a le même que toi. Répond t'il après un moment.

- Hein ? laisse échapper notre kitsune.

- Il essaye toujours de se faire remarquer pour recevoir un peu d'affection mais est triste car personne ne lui en donne… et j'ai beau lui en donner, elle ne suffit pas, dit-il.

- C'est quoi de l'affection ? le questionne Naruto.

- C'est ce que les gens ressentent envers une autre personne quand ils sont gentils avec elle… un peu comme de la tendresse. Lui explique t'il

- Ca veut dire que personne sauf toi n'est gentil avec lui ? Ils sont méchants ? se demande Naruto.

- Ne pas être gentil ne veut pas forcément dire méchant… le contredit-il.

- Alors ils font quoi ? fait Naruto, perdu.

- Ils lui demandent d'être fort. De plus en plus fort. Sans comprendre qu'il cherche autre chose que de la reconnaissance. Je suppose que dans ma famille c'est toujours comme ça…. Analyse t'il.

(« **Il fait partie des Uchiha… Cette famille est très connue dans le monde entier. Mais cette popularité leur est montée à la tête pense Kyubi.**

-Pourquoi ils sont comme ça ? fait Naruto, en se cassant la tête.

**-Demande lui toi-même… lui dit Kyubi, qui n'a pas envie de l'expliquer.**»)

- Dis… pourquoi tous les Uchiha sont comme ça ? se décide Naruto.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis un Uchiha ? s'écrie t'il, franchement étonné.

- C'est kyu-chan qui ma l'a dit !! s'exclame le kitsune, surpris de la réaction du plus âgé.

- Qui c'est Kyu-Chan ? demande t'il.

- Ben Kyubi !! bougonne Naruto.

- Tu peux lui parler ?? se récrie l'Uchiha.

- Oui ! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ! boude le kitsune en faisant une moue trop craquante.

- …. Hnn…. Oui… dès notre naissance, on attend de nous qu'on soit des génies… De ce fait, nous oublions trop vite certains sentiments que nos précepteurs du clan jugent inutiles… comme la joie ou simplement l'amour… même la tendresse, raconte l'Uchiha.

- C'est triste… se renfrogne Naruto.

- Oui mais moi j'ai mon petit frère… Je tiens à lui transmettre tout ce qu'on ne m'a pas transmit mais que j'ai appris petit à petit… ajoute l'Uchiha.

- Tu es gentil… sourit Naruto.

- Tu as compris pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu le fasses ? relance l'Uchiha.

- Oui mais c'est dur … Personne ne m'a jamais palé comme toi… personne ne m'a jamais parlé tout court d'ailleurs … sauf pour me gronder ou pour me dire des méchancetés…. Se plaint le kitsune.

- Si je deviens ton ami, tu seras content ?? propose l'Uchiha.

- ….C'est … vrai ?? béé Naruto d'étonnement.

- Oui…. Tu m'as dit que j'étais le premier à te parler gentiment… alors je serais aussi ton premier ami … Mais je suis ambu … alors il m'arrivera souvent d'être absent … et puis je dois aussi m'occuper de mon frère …. Le calme l'Uchiha.

- Tu me le montreras un jour ?? lui demande Naruto.

- Oui … Si tu veux … mais il faudrait peut être que je te dise mon nom…. Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha …se présente t'il. »

Le garçon masqué, Itachi, enlève son masque de chat au grand intérêt de Naruto. Il est jeune … il a visiblement 13-14 ans, pas plus … Son visage est fin, comme celui d'une femme mais son regard est dur. Plus que celui de Naruto qui l'a pourtant très dur pour son âge. Ce sont des regards d'adultes, les regards de personnes qui ont vu et traversé beaucoup trop d'épreuves, encore plus ces deux enfants, qui malgré leur âge, sont marqués à vie par un passé trop lourd à porter.

Naruto est attiré par les yeux d'Itachi, comme hypnotisé par leur profondeur… ils sont noirs et froids comme une nuit sans lune mais on peut y déceler une lueur de tendresse au fond… de la tristesse également, beaucoup de tristesse…Trop pour un seul être. Encore plus si c'est un adolescent de 14 ans à peine.

Ce qui pousse Naruto a poser une main douce, d'enfant, si petite mais si sûre à la fois sur le visage d'Itachi, qui n'était pas sur ses gardes, et à lui faire un bisou sur la joue, un seul, fugitif mais qui est pourtant bien présent … Itachi, lui, ne réagit pas sous le coup de la surprise mais quand Naruto s'éloigne de lui, il semble reprendre ses esprits et se met à rougir, tout en demandant à Naruto d'une voix mal assurée :

"- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

- Parce que t'avais l'air triste… explique Naruto.

- Et les gens qui ont l'air triste, tu leur fait un bisou ?! s'exclame Itachi en haussant un sourcil, la stupeur se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Non… Je sais pas mais toi j'aime pas te voir triste Tachi… réfléchit Naruto

- C'est quoi ce surnom ? tique le dénommé « Tachi ».

- Itachi c'est mignon mais c'est compliqué à retenir. Alors je t'appelle Tachi …. Se justifie Naruto.

- Non.. J'aime pas ! proteste Itachi.

- Je t'ai jamais demandé ton avis, rigole le petit kitsune en se retenant de pouffer pour ne pas vexer son vis à vis.

- Roh… Et puis fait ce que tu veux …. Abandonne le désormais Tachi.

- J'aurais pas attendu que tu me le proposes, le nargue Naruto. … Tachi ?

- Quoi ? boude Tachi.

- J'ai sommeil… marmonne le kitsune.

- Dors… Je te ramène… propose Tachi.

- Mer…ci… réussi à dire Naruto avant de s'endormir."

Il s'endort dans les bras d'Itachi qui se met à sourire en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Puis Itachi remet son masque de chat, prend délicatement Naruto dans ses bras et ramène chez lui, puis met dans son lit ce petit sacripant qui, il le sait déjà, va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…


	2. Promesse

Merci à chacra, Usagi-chan524, lolotyv, La-Faucheuse, akitokun soma, Akarisnape, LACUSO, Bobbypin, Wihel et NaRUSasu023 pour leur rewiews !

**Chapitre 2 : Promesse :**

Le lendemain, Itachi, qui a eu la permission de ne pas faire de mission ce jour là, va voir Naruto et le retrouve prostré dans son lit, enroulé dans sa couverture en train de pleurer tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement mécanique de protection. Son cœur se erre et, sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approche à pas lents de Naruto qui, enfermé dans son esprit, coupé du monde extérieur, ne semble pas le sentir approcher.

Il n'aime pas voir Naruto pleurer malgré qu'il sente que ça lui arrive fréquemment, pour ne pas dire quotidiennement au vu de ses tours de gardes. Une fois assez près de Naruto, il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment consoler un enfant ? Comment faire passer un mauvais moment du quotidien ? Il ne sait pas … N'ayant jamais été consolé, il ne connaît pas ces gestes basiques mais pourtant essentiels pour un enfant. Mais les enfants Uchiha mûrissent plus vite que la moyenne, ils y sont obligés. Ce renom, cette réputation qu'il faut à tout prix tenir, tout cela contribue à la perte de conscience et d'ego humain des représentants de notre clan. Nous sommes des machines, à tuer, à espionner, à combattre tout simplement.

Finalement, il choisit de faire un geste qu'il voit souvent dans la rue et que les enfants semblent apprécier. Il s'approche encore plus de Naruto, s'assoit sur le lit et le prend dans ses bras, incertain de la réaction du petit blond, qui n'est sûrement pas habitué à une telle proximité vu la réaction des gens à son encontre… Quelle n'est donc pas sa surprise quand Naruto se met à pleurer encore plus fort que tout à l'heure en s'agrippant à lui de ses petites mains si fragiles au premier abord mais si puissantes, se dit Itachi, se contractant sous la douleur quand Naruto plante ses ongles dans son dos, malgré l'épaisseur de sa veste. Il essaye de se séparer de Naruto, pensant qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal quand il entend un petit gémissement sortir de la bouche du blond dans son cou, inlassablement répétée, encore et toujours :

« Ne part pas, Itachi, j'ai peur tout seul… Ne part plus…. »

Quelques minutes après cette 'crise', Naruto arrête de pleurer, se redressant un peu mais sans pour autant lâcher Itachi qui ne semble pas gêné plus que ça de sa position : serré contre lui, les jambes autour de sa taille, le visage dans son cou mais toujours enroulé dans la couverture. Néanmoins, malgré sa mobilité faciale plus que contrôlée, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il entend un petit blond murmurer dans son cou :

« Merci Tachi…

-C'est rien… Ca peut arriver à tout le monde de craquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande t'il, l'air de rien mais résolu à punir sévèrement le responsable s'il était ninja. De même s'il ne l'était pas d'ailleurs.

-J'étais dans la rue quand un ninja s'est approché de moi. C'était un chûnin et il m'a fait mal partout avec un truc qui coupe…raconte Naruto.

-Un kunaï… Montre moi tes blessures…

-Elles sont presque toutes guéries. Il n'avait pas terminé de me faire mal qu'elles commençaient déjà à guérir.

-Tu as dit presque toutes. Où sont celles qui ne sont pas guéries ? l'interroge Itachi, le visage dur.

-Sur le sceau, lui répond Naru en montrant son ventre d'un doigt. C'est trop dangereux pour Kyu-Chan de les guérir… Elle m'a dit que son chakra est comme de l'acide et qu'elle risquerait de briser le sceau si elle le touchait avec son chakra. Et que si le sceau se brise, Je meurs.

(« Demande lui de te guérir. Je pense qu'il peut guérir une blessure comme ça sans toucher le sceau avec son Sharingan, propose Kyubi.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il voie mon ventre, proteste Naruto.

- Tu veux mourir ? lui demande Kyubi.

- Non… lui accorde Naruto.

- Alors fait-le, lui ordonne Kyubi.

- D'accord Maman… soupire t'il.)

-Kyu-chan, me demande de te demander de me guérir, annonce Naruto, la mort dans l'âme. Elle dit que tu peut me guérir en évitant le sceau avec ton … Sharingan … je croit que c'est ça …

-C'est bien le Sharingan Naruto… Et puis je veux bien te guérir mais il faut que je voie tes blessures, accepte Itachi.

-Ca aurait été trop facile, marmonne Naruto.

-Hnn ?

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai rien dit, bougonne Naruto. »

Il sort sa couverture orange de sur son corps, laissant apparaître un pantalon noir, une veste à zip noire et orange avec un nombre impressionnant d'entailles rougies par le sang de Naruto dessus, visiblement faites par une arme très tranchante. Itachi se doute que c'est un kunaï qui a servi, mais il se trouve qu'un kunaï doit être utilisé en mission et nulle par ailleurs sauf en entraînement. Ca révolte Itachi que quelqu'un ai fait subir des coups de kunaï à quelqu'un qui n'est pas en mesure de se défendre, encore plus si c'est un enfant. Mais là, il n'y a pas de limite, les coupures ont visiblement été faites très lentement, pour bien faire souffrir Naruto, en plus, les coups ne sont pas éparts et au nombre de quatre ou cinq. Mais ils ont été fait avec méthode, sang froid, cruauté et acharnement, que dire d'autre face à la multitude de coupures dans le vêtement… Itachi a peur, peur de faire une bêtise, peur de tuer l'être qui a fait ça à Naruto. Il sent son envie de meurtre décupler, sous les yeux agrandis de stupeur de Naruto qui voit toutes ses émotions à travers ses yeux. Itachi se calme automatiquement quand il croise le regard bleu océan de Naruto de ses orbes noires. D'un ton un peu trop dur à son goût, il ordonne :

« Montre moi ton corps.

-… naruto n'ose plus rien dire face à la colère de Tachi.

-Désolé de te faire peur, fait Itachi, le regard triste.

-C'est rien, lui répond automatiquement Naruto, en s'enlevant sa veste. »

Une fois de plus, Itachi sent la colère monter en lui… l'état de la veste n'est rien. Visiblement, on l'a enlevée au milieu de la séance de torture. Si la veste est lacérée, le ventre du petit Naruto, lui, est réduit à l'état de chair informe, la lame est passé, est repassée sur sa peau, la lacérant, puis a été enfoncée à des endroits sensibles, sûrement pour le faire crier. Itachi se demande comme fait Naruto pour supporter de telles blessures sans broncher. Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de l'adolescent, il lui explique :

« C'est kyubi. Il utilise son chakra pour que j'ais pas mal. Même si j'ai un petit pincement quand je fais un mouvement trop brusque je n'ai pratiquement pas mal … mais je ne sens plus du tout cette partie…

-Il paralyse les nerfs sensitifs, devine Itachi, plus calme apparemment, même si la colère bouillonne toujours au fond de lui. »

Il s'approche de naruto avec toute la douceur possible, et pose ses mains sur son ventre. A ce contact, il sent Naruto frissonner et serrer les poings tout en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Itachi se doute qu'il ressent maintenant la douleur et active son sharingan pour guérir au plus vite les blessures de Naruto et ainsi l'en débarrasser.

Il se concentre et du chakra apparaît autour de sa main. Il fait pénétrer le chakra à l'intérieur du corps de Naruto tout en faisant attention à ne pas briser le sceau de kyubi. Naruto se tend un moment, la douleur est décuplée par la guérison, puis il se calme, Itachi fait du bon travail et il ne sent déjà plus la douleur. Itachi, lui, est si concentré qu'il ne sent pas la main de naruto frôler la sienne. Il ne le sent pas non plus essuyer la goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa joue. Ce n'est que quand il s'arrête qu'il le sent et qu'il rougit à ce contact qui n'est pourtant ni méchant, ni déplacé mais il n'est pas habitué aux contacts humains.

Il relève la tête et découvre ses pupilles à Naruto, qui les fixe sans rien dire, fasciné par ses yeux. Itachi le remarque et soupire. Naruto est visiblement fasciné par ses pupilles, peu de personnes sont fascinées par elles en dehors des Uchiha mais c'est une fascination dangereuse. Ces pupilles ne doivent pas être fixées, car, à la moindre erreur de son propriétaire, on peut se retrouver pris dans un genjutsu ou un autre jutsu très dangereux. Il choisit d'en faire part à Naruto avant qu'un Uchiha se décide à employer ses pupilles à son encontre. Il fait un demi-sourire tendre à Naruto et l'appelle pour le sortir de sa rêverie :

« Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Naruto, le sharingan est un attribut héréditaire de ma famille… commence Itachi.

- C'est quoi un attribut héréditaire ??demande le kitsune, perdu.

- C'est une chose, là c'est ma pupille, qui est possédé par tous les membres d'une même famille, lui explique patiemment Itachi.

- C'est beau …s'extasie le petit renard en se trémoussant pour toucher le visage à Itachi.

- Méfie-toi, lui conseille Itachi d'une voix dure en écartant la main que Naruto tend vers lui. Il ne faut jamais regarder une personne qui a activer le sharingan dans les yeux. Il peut te faire mal rien qu'en te regardant.

- Mais toi tu ne vas pas m'attaquer non ? questionne Naruto en posant enfin sa main sur la joue son Tachi.

- Je ne t'attaquerais jamais, en tous cas, jamais sérieusement, lui promet Itachi en posant sa main sur celle de Naruto sur sa joue.

- Donc je peux te regarder ! conclue le kitsune en levant ses yeux, baissés depuis le début de la conversation et en les plongeant dans ceux de l'Uchiha dérouté.

- Si tu veux… souffle Itachi, maintenant, accorde moi une question.

- Quoi ? fait Naruto en allant se chercher des vêtements pour se changer.

- Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça, continue Itachi en fixant Naruto en train de revenir, une pile de vêtements sur les bras.

- Qu… prononce Naruto en faisant tomber son paquet sur le sol.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Dis-me le ! insiste l'Uchiha en haussant le ton.

- Je peut pas… murmure Naruto en tombant par terre, ses bras serrant se jambes dans une position de défense instinctive.

-Pourquoi ? lui demande Itachi en s'approchant et en desserrant les bras de Naruto d'autour de ses jambes pour enfin le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu ne vas pas me croire et me détester, se décide finalement Naruto après quelques minutes dans les bras de l'Uchiha. »

Naruto se met à pleurer dans les bras d'Itachi, l'homme qui l'a soigné, son seul et unique ami. Itachi, lui, se relève en portant Naruto et le ramène dans son lit où il entreprend de le changer avec les vêtements qu'il a ramassés auparavant. Une fois cela fait, il berce calmement Naruto dans ses bras, assit sur le lit défait de Naruto, appuyé contre le mur dont la peinture écaillée tombe par paquet, il se demande comment Naruto fait pour vivre dans ce taudis. Il observe longuement la chambre qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de détailler jusqu'à présent. Que faire sinon en attendant que son petit protégé se calme.

Cet endroit était un véritable taudis, conformément à la première impression d'Itachi. Le sol est poussiéreux et vermoulu par endroit, des moisissures sont apparentes sur les murs, laissant deviner des fuites, la peintures des murs s'écaille et a totalement disparu par endroit, les fenêtres mal isolées laissaient passer des courants d'air, les volets des fenêtres étaient à moitié arrachés et tenaient à peine sur leurs gonds, le robinet de la cuisine fuyait et une odeur de renfermé était présente dans tout l'appartement. Itachi, habitué à vivre dans un manoir, se demande comment on peut vivre en permanence dans un endroit aussi insalubre.

Il jette un coup d'œil au kitsune dans ses bras et le trouve endormis, roulé en boule contre son torse, le nez fourré dans son épaule. Par beaucoup d'aspects, il lui rappelle son petit frère, leur tristesse, même si celle de son frère n'est pas comparable à celle de Naruto, leur air candide, leur regard triste et en permanence mouillé, comme s'ils allaient pleurer à tout moment et beaucoup d'autres petites choses les rendent semblables aux yeux d'Itachi. Mais pourtant, un fossé existe entre Naruto et Sasuke. Sasuke et son comportement d'enfant gâté, effronté, son air de fils de bonne famille, ses moues boudeuses pour une broutille, ses regards courroucé quand on le titille sont autant de choses qui le séparent de Naruto, si seul, si triste, si perdu au milieux de gens qui le haïssent pour des choses qu'il ne comprend pas. En un sens, Naruto est semblable à un petit animal, seul et abandonné de tous, rejeté par ses semblables. Un être qui à grandit en voyant le pire des êtres qui l'entourent, alors que sasuke n'a connut que la rigueur d'une famille qui n'accorde que guère de place aux sentiments, Naruto, lui, n'a connut que la haine, le mépris dans le meilleur des cas.

Il interrompt ses pensées devenues bien noire quand il entend un gémissement venu de sa poitrine. Naruto se réveille. Bien, il va pouvoir lui soutirer cette information capitale à ses yeux :

« Bien dormi Naruto ? demande t'il en voyant deux yeux bleus embrumés se diriger vers lui.

- Oui Itachi… fait Naruto à moitié réveillé. Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

- Je suis resté parce que je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça, en train de pleurer à cause de moi… lui avoue Itachi.

- Merci… Merci Itachi, souffle le kitsune, soudainement rouge. A propos de …

- Dis-le moi, ordonne Itachi.

- C'est que…tente Naruto.

- Naruto, tu peux me le dire, lui assure Itachi en le serrant un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. Je te promets, non de te croire sur parole, mais d'aller vérifier.

- C'est vrai ? demande Naruto en levant un regard plein d'espoir et de début de larme vers l'Uchiha.

- Oui … sauf si c'est mon frère, fait-il en riant.

- Non, lui assure Naruto en riant lui aussi. Ce n'est pas lui mais c'est…

- C'est ? l'encourage Itachi.

- Shisui Uchiha, murmure Naruto, baissant la tête et se préparant à voir son seul point de repère partir loin de lui. »

Itachi se fige en entendant ce nom. Shisui est une des rares personnes à avoir réussi à devenir ami avec lui. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à un enfant. Il est toujours gentil et il aime beaucoup Sasuke, ce n'est pas possible. Mais un sanglot étouffé le fait revenir à la réalité. Il voit Naruto la tête basse, regarder le sol et tenir désespérément son T-shirt. Non, il lui a fait une promesse, il ne peut pas la trahir. Il croit en Naruto, ce petit n'a jamais eu un seul véritable ami. Il ne lui mentirait jamais. Il choisit d'aller vérifier par lui-même et se jure que si c'est la vérité, il tuera lui-même Shisui…

« T'es en colère ? Tu vas me laisser ? pleure Naruto en croisant son regard décidé.

- Chut… non, je ne vais pas te laisser… le rassure Itachi. Tu me fais confiance ?

- … Naruto se remet à pleurer en hochant la tête. »

(« Je te l'avais dit… Ne te fie pas à beaucoup de personne mais commence d'abord par leur faire confiance. Sans confiance, une meute ne peut pas survivre longtemps, le sermonne Kyubi.

- Oui mais c'est quand même quelqu'un de sa famille… geint le renardeau face à la démone.

- Il t'a fait une promesse en te regardant dans les yeux, cela prouve qu'il avait l'intention de la tenir. Et puis je sens qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à toi… peut-être autant que moi…pense Kyubi.

- D'accord… Merci kyu-chan ! le remercie le petit kitsune avant de se reconnecter à la réalité.)

- Bon, ça va aller ? s'enquiert Itachi en lui relevant le menton de deux doigts.

- Oui Tachi. Merci de m'avoir soigné, s'écrie Naruto en lui sautant dessus.

- De rien… Bien … Maintenant, je vais aller vérifier tes dires. Net t'inquiète pas, je reviens, et je te jures que je te vengerais, lui assure l'Uchiha, son sharingan activé par la colère. »

Il serre Naruto contre lui le plus fort possible sans pour autant lui faire mal, comme s'il souhaitait le cacher du monde pour le garder rien que pour lui, pour le protéger de ceux qui veulent lui faire du mal qui son ô combien trop nombreux. Il voudrait pouvoir rester toujours près de lui pour ne plus jamais qu'on lui fasse de mal, ne plus jamais le voir dans l'état où il l'a trouvé. Ne plus jamais le voir pleurer tout simplement.

Oui, Itachi à choisit de soutenir son frère du mieux qu'il le peut, mais surtout de protéger Naruto de toutes ses capacités. Mais ne pouvant pas être près de lui 24h/24h, il choisit plutôt de punir tout ceux qui se risqueraient sur le chemin de Naruto. Mais dorénavant, pour parer à de fâcheux accidents en son absence, le plus évident est d'entraîner Naruto à se protéger, de l'entraîner à tuer :

« Naruto, tu veux devenir fort ? propose t'il à un kitsune aux yeux pleins d'étoiles à cette idée.

- Tu m'entraînerais ? demande t'il, ravi.

- Oh que oui, fait Itachi, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. »

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**Naruto :**** Pourquoi je ne suis pas rassuré ?**

**Itachi :**** Ahahahahah !! « Rire de malade »**

**Rikka :**** Sûrement à cause de ça.**

**Sasuke :**** Itachi ! Arrive que je te bute !**

**Rikka :**** Pourquoi ?**

**Sasuke :**** Parce qu'il va butter toute ma famille !**

**Rikka :**** Il a rien fait pour l'instant…**

**Sasuke :**** Ben justement !! Je n'ai pas envie de déserter pour aller voir orochimaru !! **

**Rikka :**** Qu'est-ce que t'a contre orochimaru ?!**

**Sasuke :**** C'est qu'un gros malade…**

**Rikka :**** Pas plus que toi… Lui il a pas essayé de tuer Jiraya quand il s'est barré.**

**Sasuke :**** C'est même pas vrai !**

**Rikka :**** Si c'est vrai !**

**Itachi :**** Ahahahahahahah !! « Toujours le même rire de malade »**

**Naruto :**** Bon ben je sens que c'est pas près de se finir … Rewiews please !**

…**..**

**Sasuke :**** C'est même pas vrai… C'est Naruto qui voulait me ramener… « Boude »**

**Naruto :**** T'as quand même essayé de me tuer…**

…

**Rikka :**** Et c'est reparti !**


	3. Haine et amour

_Salut !! désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un gros coup de pompe … rien que pour vous dire, j'ai dormi 13h hier … et je suis crevée …. Lol !! Sinon, je suis désolée pour ce chapitre si court mais je n'aime pas faire d'ellipse au milieu d'un chapitre…. Bon … dites moi ce que vous en pensez … le chapitre 4 va sûrement arriver dans la journée …_

**Chapitre 3 : Haine et Amour.**

Après avoir planifié le premier entraînement de Naruto pour trois jours plus tard, Itachi rentre avec empressement chez lui, cherchant l'explication la plus plausible pour expliquer son retard à son petit frère. Il choisit de l'emmener voir Naruto. Ainsi, peut-être que Naruto et lui pourraient peut-être devenirs amis et s'entraîner ensemble. Ainsi, Itachi pourrait s'occuper de son frère et du petit kitsune en même temps… Même s'il appréhende la réaction de son frère face au bouc émissaire du village.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas qu'il est arrivé au manoir Uchiha. Finalement, il reprend ses esprits en esquivant automatiquement le kunaï de son père. Tss… quelle honte de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence auparavant. Et bien sûr, son père ne manquera pas de lui faire remarquer. Il s'observent en chien de faïence durant un moment quand son père décide de rompre le silence :

« Tu te ramollis Itachi, ce genre d'inattention peut être fatal à un ninja lors d'une mission, le prévient-il.

- Merci père. Je vous promets de ne pas refaire ce genre d'erreur, s'incline Itachi, bien que lassé par toutes ces simagrées.

- Ce n'est rien mais une erreur ne se pardonne pas en mission. Ne l'oublie pas, tu es la fierté du clan, l'avertit-il.

- Merci de vos conseils père. Puis-je disposer ? demande t'il, souhaitant échapper le plus vite possible à la surveillance de son père.

- Bien évidemment, fait son père en grimaçant devant le manque évident de volonté de son fils aîné. Ton frère t'attend sur le terrain d'entraînement.

- Merci, fait poliment Itachi mais son père sent malgré tout le ton ironique de son fils. »

Itachi se dépêche d'aller voir son frère et, une fois arrivé, il le voit s'entraîner à lancer des shurikens, chose qu'il lui avait promise, de lui apprendre ce jour là, dans une clairière qui servait de terrain d'entraînement aux Uchiha. C'était une clairière composée d'un étang pour les attaques suiton, bordée d'arbres tous plus grand les uns que les autres, avec le sol en friche au fur et a mesure des combats qu'elle a abrité et avec une souche pas loin, abrité sous les arbres permettant de se reposer ou de regarder tranquillement les autres s'entraîner.

Quand Itachi aperçoit Sasuke couvert de sueur à cause de son entraînement, devant un arbre hérissé de shurikens, chose à laquelle il s'entraîne depuis plusieurs heures sans pour autant réussir à maîtriser le truc tout seul. Il se sent triste d'avoir « abandonné » son frère et il s'apprête à se montrer quand il sent une autre présence avancer vers son petit frère. Shisui.

Il se cache, perturbé que Shisui rencontre son frère sans qu'il le sache maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il a hypothétiquement fait. Il voit alors ce qu'il pensait irréalisable d'un monstre capable de torturer un enfant.

Shisui se penche sur son frère, le prend dans ses bras et va s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre pas loin pour parler avec Sasuke.

« Eh ben, Sasuke ! Tu es encore tout seul ? Ton frère est décidément bien cruel avec toi, tu es son petit frère, et un enfant, on ne devrait pas abandonner un enfant et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. »

Non, Shisui, tu te trompes. On ne devrait pas mutiler et torturer un enfant parce qu'on est saoul ou qu'il est différent. Encore moins quand on parle comme toi. Tu n'es même pas digne de ce genre de propos.

« C'est pas grave ! Je me suis fais une promesse ! Je le battrais un jour ! Comme ça, papa me dira peut-être que je suis digne d'être son fils, fait tristement Sasuke, faisant apparaître un sourire triste sur le visage d'Itachi.

- Il ne te le dit pas ? Pourtant je crois savoir que tu es doué, gentil et tout, non ? demande Shisui.

- Il me dit que je marche sur les traces de mon frère à chaque fois, soupire Sasuke.

- Voit le bon côté des choses ! Ca veut dire qu'un jour, tu atteindras le niveau d'Itachi et que tu seras toi aussi digne d'être son fils ! le rassure le plus âgé. »

Comment fait-il pour remonter le moral à quelqu'un, être gentil avec un enfant, après avoir fait ça à Naruto ? Comment ose t'il toucher à son petit frère après s'être délecté des cris de douleur de ce pauvre kitsune sans défense ? Comment peut-il le considérer comme un ami après avoir déclenché son courroux de la pire des manières ?

« Tu as sans doute raison, conclue le petit garçon après un moment de silence. Mais je ne supporte pas de devoir attendre pour ça. Ca m'énerve de devoir travailler, travailler, toujours travailler à longueur de journée. Je n'ai pas d'ami, ils sont tous intimidés par la réputation d'Itachi et me considèrent comme un génie alors que je ne suis pas mon frère ! »

Les yeux d'Itachi se voilent à l'entente du reproche de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'a jamais voulu être un génie. Pourtant il en est un et sait que maintenant, il doit en payer le prix. Il y a toujours une certaine distance entre lui et les autres, cette distance due à la gène, à la peur des autres. Le seul à avoir franchit cette barrière autour de lui est Shisui et maintenant, il se sent trahis.

Shisui, il doit lui parler, il se montre, Sasuke et Shisui sursautent, ils ne l'ont pas entendu arriver. Shisui est gêné, il sent qu'Itachi lui en veut pour une raison ou pour une autre, il le sent énervé, dur, froid… meurtrier… Il se décide à parler pour briser le silence pesant qui dure depuis l'apparition du prodige Uchiha.

« Alors, Itachi, tu es là depuis longtemps ? demande t'il, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi, fait Itachi en jetant un regard meurtrier à son ami qui ne comprend plus rien à ce qui se passe. Tu caches quelque chose ?

- Non, fait Shisui, son sourire se fanant sur ses lèvres, quelle erreur a-t-il put faire pour attiser une telle colère chez son ami.

- Tu mens très mal, lui fait remarquer Itachi, puis, se tournant vers son frère. Sasuke, peux-tu nous laisser ? Je resterais demain avec toi.

- D'accord grand frère ! crie celui-ci, tout content de passer toute la journée avec son grand frère, partant sous les yeux inquiets de Shisui qui sent très mal la suite de la conversation.

- Pour qu'Itachi fasse partir son frère en lui promettant UNE JOURNEE avec lui, ça doit être grave… Oh kuso ! J'ai fais quoi encore ?? pense t'il.

- Bien… Je pense que tu sais de quoi je veux parler, commence Itachi.

- Ben non, justement, lui avoue Shisui.

- Tes penchants pour le sadisme avec les jeunes enfants, lui explique Itachi, dardant ses yeux, sharingan activés, sur son meilleur ami qui se sent très mal tout à coup.

- Ah ! Tu es au courant… tente Shisui sans grand effet.

- C'est donc toi… soupire Itachi, ses doutes se confirmant. C'est moi qui l'ai guéri.

- Que ?! s'étrangle Shisui, mort de peur à l'idée de la colère d'Itachi, qui a pourtant un visage très calme, mais dont les yeux le trahissent, trop durs, à l'éclat meurtrier.

- Tu iras faire des excuse au kitsune à midi dans quatre jours, lui annonce Itachi, le défiant du regard de refuser.

- Mais dans quatre jours il y a une réunion !! s'exclame son vis-à-vis, mort de peur.

- Tu oserais y aller et me désobéir ? demande Itachi d'une voix calme mais cachant mal une sourde menace.

- Non ? bien sûr que non ! se rattrape l'Uchiha.

- Bien. Ne sois pas en retard, ajoute Itachi en s'en allant, laissant là ce pauvre dégénéré qu'est Shisui. Et ne t'approche plus de mon frère ! »

Itachi se dépêche de rentrer chez lui, fatigué de s'être retenu d'étriper ce vaurien qui était son ami. Il rentre dans sa chambre sans se soucier des protestations de sa mère, qui se tait finalement après que Sasuke lui ai dit qu'il s'était disputé avec Shisui. Il s'endors rapidement, plongeant dans un profond sommeil jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain est source de cauchemar pour Itachi qui a promis de passer LA JOURNEE avec ce petit monstre de Sasuke. Qui ne se prive d'ailleurs pas du plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique, c'est peut-être ce jour là qu'il décide de faire de la vie de Sasuke un enfer… Il n'aime vraiment pas qu'on l'embête…

_lol !! j'aime bien la fin ... pauvre sasuke ... -- mais bien evidemment, je déconne pour la fin ... c'est pas pour ça qu'Itachi va faire tout ça ..._


	4. Entraînement et complications

_C'est idiot mais je crois que c'est ce passage que je vais préférer de tout le début …. J'adore la fin …. En fait j'adore le chapitre en entier …. Ça a été une grosse –biiiip- à écrire mais sinon, c'est trop mignon !! J'aime le itanaru pour le fait que je trouve qu'Itachi et naruto s'accordent bien ensemble ils s'accordent mieux que les autres couples…. Enfin … c'est mon avis !! Donnez moi le votre !!_

**Chapitre 4 : Entraînement et complications…**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que notre kitsune s'entraînait au maniement des armes ninja dans le jardin derrière chez lui accompagné d'Itachi et malgré sa réussite, ses vêtements étaient troués à de multiples endroits, son haut était inexistant et réduit en véritables lambeaux laissait voir son torse finement musclé par ses journée d'escapades dans tout le village, sur lequel des gouttes de sueurs s'écoulaient librement, pouvant hypnotiser la première femme croisant des yeux ces petites gouttes traçant le relief du torse d'un enfant de …. 5 ans **(1)** …. Ses cheveux un peu trop longs lui arrivant aux épaules étaient plaqués à son visage, son front, son cou et sa nuque par la sueur, ses marques faciales ressortaient, lui donnant un air plus bestial, ses yeux étaient cachés par ses fines mèches blondes, sous lesquelles ils ressortaient avec une intensité incroyable.

Itachi, debout à ses côtés pour observer sa progression et à l'occasion le réprimander, ne pouvait qu'être étonné par le petit blond qui avait déjà acquit la technique du kunaï et du shuriken et qui, présentement, s'entraînait avec le katana qu'Itachi avait emporté avec lui, sans trop espérer l'utiliser aujourd'hui. Certes, Itachi avait mis un peu moins de temps que Naruto pour assimiler tout ça mais Itachi était un génie et de surcroît un Uchiha. Il était entraîné à l'effort physique depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est pourquoi il se dit en regardant Naruto répéter un mouvement avec grâce et facilité, que s'il était un génie de classe A, ce petit en face de lui en était un aussi.

Arrivant à cette conclusion qui lui réchauffe le coeur, il choisit de lui apprendre ses techniques les plus simples mais dévastatrice aussi vite que possible mais aussi le principal pour un ninja de haut rang, la force mentale, se doutant que personne ne le ferait à part lui. Soupirant, d'un geste rapide de la main, il appelle Naruto qui vient s'asseoir sur ses jambes au lieu de l'endroit désigné par Itachi, à ses côtés. Il demande d'un ton égal, calme et sérieux, se doutant de la réponse mais voulant en être sûr :

« Veux-tu devenir ninja Naruto ?

- Euh… Oui !! dit Naruto n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Je t'entraînerais au ninjutsu si tu le veux, mais sache qu'être ninja c'est aussi faire des sacrifices, le prévient Itachi.

- Merci Tachi !! Même Kyubi t'es reconnaissante !! lui dit le kitsune en sautant de ses jambes pour mieux pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras.

- Hun… fait Itachi, décollant Naruto de lui, le visage fermé, à l'image de tout Uchiha normal mais une légère rougeur au niveau des joues, invisible pour la plupart des personnes. »

Il repose le petit Naruto sur le sol rapidement puis se dirige vers un arbre à proximité, il appelle Naruto qui accourt aussitôt vers lui et lui explique sommairement ce qu'est le chakra, recevant une attention impressionnante de son élève étant donné son niveau d'excitation actuel. Il lui fait une démonstration de contrôle du chakra en marchant sur l'arbre tout en expliquant sa démarche au kitsune qui le regarde étonné. Ensuite, il ordonne à Naruto d'en faire autant puis observe son élève qui étonnamment ne se met pas tout de suite au travail, mais il se doute en voyant le regard fixe du petit renardeau sur un point dans le vide que celui-ci parle à kyubi. Pendant ce temps, Naruto, lui, pose de questions à kyubi pour savoir diverses choses :

(« _Dis kyu oka-san, pourquoi il y a deux chakra différents ? demande Naruto, étonné de sa découverte._

**- C'est simple, il y a ton Chakra et le mien. Tu peux te servir des deux mais je vais couper le mien pour l'instant, il est trop fort pour que tu le contrôle, lui répond Kyubi.**

_- D'accord ! mais kyu-chan….commence le kitsune avec une hésitation dans la voix._

**- Quoi petit ? demande la démone, se doutant de sa question.**

_- Pourquoi ton Chakra … Il est méchant ? termine le petit avec une note d'effroi dans sa voix mentale._

**- Parce qu'il est encore imprégné de ma haine pour certaines personnes, et qu'elle était très forte, fait tristement la renarde.**)

- Hn… grommelle Itachi en touchant l'épaule du kitsune, inquiet de la soudaine lueur de peur dans les yeux du petit en face de lui.

- C'est rien ! le rassure Naruto en reprenant ses esprits après le contact d'Itachi.

- Hn… fait calmement Itachi tout en lançant un regard un peu en colère à Naruto, trahissant son irritation.

- C'est…. C'est que… bafouille le kitsune encore plus apeuré par le regard de son senseï aux yeux noirs comme la nuit.

- Naruto, murmure Itachi, s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur des yeux de son élève, légèrement calmé par la détresse du kitsune.

- C'est le chakra…. Celui de kyu-chan…. Il fait peur … marmonne Naruto, gêné de dire ça à Itachi.

- C'est rien, fait Itachi en le regardant d'un air impassible mais où Naruto croit déceler une lueur de soulagement, il devait vraiment être inquiet. Voilà le temps de ta première leçon d'éthique ninja. Un ninja a le droit d'avoir peur, mais il doit toujours affronter cette peur, en aucun cas tu ne dois te laisser submerger par la peur, en mission, ça signifierait ta mort, une blessure dans le meilleur des cas.

- Mais si on a peur, comment on fait pour plus avoir peur ? demande innocemment Naruto.

- Quel est ce à quoi tu tiens le plus ? le questionne Itachi.

- Hum… Toi et kyu-chan ! répond Naruto avec un grand sourire, étonnant Itachi d'être la chose auquel il tient le plus avec un démon.

- Pourquoi ? demande Itachi, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que t'es gentil Tachi ! Et puis tu m'as aidé alors que tout le monde sauf le Sandaïme me regarde avec haine ou peur… Mais toi, tu sais et tu ne me regardes pas comme ça ! Tu me regardes avec gentillesse, peine ou autre mais jamais avec haine…. J'ai peur des gens qui me haïssent…. Ceux qui ont peur de moi, au moins, ils me laissent tranquille alors que les autres…. Avant, j'allais voir le Sandaïme mais après, ils me haïssent encore plus. Et ils finissent pas me frapper, ceux qui le font le font régulièrement. Deux ou trois fois par mois tout au plus…. Fait Naruto avec un sourire amer en regardant le sol.

- Hn… grogne Itachi, en colère pour ce qu'a subit le petit. T'inquiète. Je suis là. En tous cas, tu as ta réponse.

- Hein ? demande Naruto, désarçonné.

- Tu m'avais posé une question, non ? fait Itachi en soufflant.

- Oui mais ça a aucun rapport, proteste le kitsune en se trémoussant.

- Si tu te laisse submerger par la peur, tu peux ne plus voir les personnes qui te sont chères… lui explique le génie Uchiha.

- Que ?! s'étouffe Naruto.

- Si tu meurs, kyubi aussi, assène Itachi. Si tu meurs, tu ne pourras plus me voir ni me protéger, même si je n'en ais pas besoin.

- … »

Naruto relève la tête en plongeant ses yeux azur dans les orbes noirs d'Itachi. Itachi voit bien qu'il se retient de pleurer mais il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. De la gratitude et de la confiance. Itachi se sent plus léger en sachant que ces mots ont atteints leur but. Il rend un regard plein de confiance Uchiesque, à Naruto qui, rassuré, se remet au travail avec ardeur, suant sang et eau pour maîtriser cette technique.

Au bout de trois heures, Naruto a réussi l'épreuve d'adhésion à une surface dure et a commencé celle de l'émission constante de chakra, autrement dit, il a réussi à tenir sur un tronc et commence à apprendre à marcher sur l'eau. Au milieu d'une des petites pauses, il relève la tête vers Itachi, adossé à un rocher. Ses yeux fermés se rouvrent quand il sent le poids du regard de Naruto sur lui, faisant sursauter le kitsune, baissant les yeux et rougissant d'être pris en flagrant délit de contemplation. Il se décide enfin et relève un œil timide vers Itachi qui a refermé les yeux pendant son rougissement :

« - Dis ? émet faiblement Naruto.

- … ? **(2)**

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? juste parce que je ressemble à ton frère ? demande le kitsune tout tristounet.

- Non, fait Itachi, une lueur tendre dans le regard, faible et cachée, mais présente.

- Alors pourquoi ? insiste Naruto.

- Je commence à t'apprécier, se contente de répondre Itachi avec un regard insondable mais insistant sur Naruto. Bon, je pars, repose-toi.

- Hein ?! Déjà ? s'exclame le kitsune.

- Il est tard et je dois rentrer, je reviens demain avec une surprise, fait Itachi avec un sourire en coin indéfinissable. »

Et il repart dans la lueur du soleil couchant **(3)**, sa silhouette disparaissant subitement aux yeux du petit renard qui remarque enfin son état d'épuisement et l'heure qu'il est. Il est étonné, il ne croyait pas que cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'il s'entraînait. Le temps, qui lui était difficile à passer jusqu'à présent, venait de brusquement couler comme du sable entre les doigts, passant pour une fois, trop rapidement.

Il décide de faire comme lui a dit Itachi et va se préparer de quoi manger avant d'aller au lit, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles d'Itachi. Quelle surprise va-t-il lui faire ? Tout en pensant ça, il se rend compte de son état d'épuisement et se dit qu'il ne tiendras pas s'il doit se faire à manger. Quelle surprise il a quand il trouve sur la table un bol de ramens prêt ! Il remercie Itachi mentalement, se doutant que dieu ne s'occupe pas des cas comme ça, tout en mangeant des ramens pour la première fois de sa vie. Il trouve que c'est bon, et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endort sur la table, les bras croisés sous sa tête, à côté du bol de ramens vide.

Son sommeil est tellement profond qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la présence qui surgit à ses côtés dans l'obscurité montante de la pièce après que les derniers rayons de soleil se soient dissipés, le prend dans ses bras, l'emmène au lit puis l'y installe correctement. Elle reste un moment à observer le petit enfant dans le lit, dormant si paisiblement, serrant son oreiller contre lui dans un geste de réconfort. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, un rayon de lune passe et éclaire un bref instant le visage de la silhouette, assez pour faire apparaître furtivement le visage d'un jeune garçon, dans les 10 ans, encadré de longs cheveux d'ébène, et éclairé par un regard rouge sang où sont présentes des virgules. Les habits du jeune garçon auquel appartient la silhouette bruissent doucement dans son mouvement pour s'en aller, mais avant d'être trop loin, il laisse échapper un soupir fatigué :

« Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude de devoir le border tous les soirs. »

La silhouette entrouvre la fenêtre, se glisse dans le mince interstice puis se fond dans l'ombre ambiante des rues du village de Konoha endormit. Il doit encore préparer plusieurs choses pour le rendez-vous du lendemain. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'Itachi Uchiha, le génie de la famille Uchiha, dormira une nuit entière.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**(1)** Oui! je sais, ça casse tout !! XD !!_

_**(2)**__ Le légendaire silence interrogatif des Uchiha !!_

_**(3)**__ Le soleil couchant est en option mais puisqu'il faut que je décrive plus, je l'ai prit… XD !!_

_Décidément, j'aime trop ce chapitre !! -- _


	5. Préparation et rencontre inatendue

**_Désolée pour ce retard mais je bloquais pour la suite …… Mais à partir de maintenant, je vais poster un chapitre par semaine maximum …. Je rente en seconde et c'est pas de la tarte pour moi ….XD ! En tous cas, bonne lecture !!_**

**Chapitre 5 : Préparation et rencontre inatendue !**

--

_La silhouette entrouvre la fenêtre, se glisse dans le mince interstice puis se fond dans l'ombre ambiante des rues du village de Konoha endormit. Il doit encore préparer plusieurs choses pour le rendez-vous du lendemain. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'Itachi Uchiha, le génie de la famille Uchiha, dormira une nuit entière. _

_--_

Itachi se dirige rapidement vers le domaine Uchiha, sautant de toit en toit, furtivement et si vite que tout personne n'aurait vu qu'une forme noire non identifiable à cause de sa vitesse. Ses cheveux claquaient au vent et lui passaient devant les yeux à la moindre occasion, ce qui ne semblait pas pour autant le gêner. Ses yeux, sharingan activé pour voir dans l'obscurité étouffante de la nuit, regardaient fixement devant lui alors que son esprit montait son plan pour tuer Shisui après qu'il se soit excusé à son petit Naruto…

Son ?! Itachi était inquiet. Il commençait à beaucoup trop s'attacher à Naruto. Encore plus qu'à son frère, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas normal… Car son frère, jusqu'à présent, était le personne la plus chère à son cœur. Plus que son père, égocentrique et omnubilé par la fierté du clan, plus que sa mère, soumise à son père et aveugle face à ses agissements, plus que ce clan se complaisant dans tout son honneur, sa froideur et sa vie stricte, sans émotions ou très peu.

Il arriva au domaine Uchiha et, au lieu de se diriger vers chez lui, il se dirigea vers la demeure de son ex-meilleur ami pour lui rendre une petite visite nocturne ayant pour but de s'assurer de sa présence le lendemain. Il s'arrête devant une bâtisse presque aussi grande que sa demeure mais tout de même plus petite. La maison des parents à Shisui.

« Ce salopard, pense Itachi, un rictus de haine pure, made in Uchiha déformant son visage, ses yeux plissés, sourcils froncés et bouche tordue dans un rictus dévoilant ses dents. »

Il saute par-dessus le portail d'un bond silencieux et se réceptionne tout aussi silencieusement, faisant attention à ne pas trahir sa présence par son chakra ou autre chose. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse découvrir par les parents à Shisui à rentrer par effraction chez eux la veille de sa mort.

Plus silencieux et furtif que l'Hokage lui-même, il avance lentement vers la fenêtre de la chambre à sa proie. Oui, Shisui était sa proie, il allait se repaître de la terreur déformant son visage au moment de sa mort comme il s'était repaît de la souffrance et des cris de terreur de Naruto quand il l'a battu.

Arrivé à destination, il passe par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il sait ouverte en permanence, cet idiot ne se doutant même pas de sa visite ne les ayants pas fermées comme à son habitude. Une fois dans la chambre, Itachi se laisse deux ou trois secondes pour détailler la pièce. Rien ne changeait par rapport à sa propre chambre sauf le propriétaire qui dormait en ce moment même du sommeil du juste sur son futon, inconscient du danger planant sur lui. Elle était froide et neutre, Dépourvue d'ornement décoratifs et superficiels, et se composait en tout et pour tout d'un Futon, d'une armoire où ranger ses affaires, une petite table basse où rédiger ses rapports de mission avec, dans un tiroir, des rouleaux, des pinceaux, de l'encre et divers objets nécessaires pour écrire.

Voyant ça, Itachi se renfrogne imperceptiblement sauf pour quelqu'un habitué aux Uchiha, il s'approche de Shisui sans prendre plus de précaution et lui bâillonne la bouche de sa main droite par précaution en le tenant en respect par un kunaï sur la carotide de la main gauche. A ce contact, Shisui, affolé, ouvre brusquement les yeux et commence à paniquer quand il voit Itachi, un kunaï sur sa gorge et une lueur folle dans ses yeux, froids, sombres et sérieux. Il essaye d'articuler quelque chose, sûrement une question ou un cri de peur mais la main de son ex-ami étouffe ce bruit aussitôt qu'il sort de sa bouche. Itachi se penche sur lui et murmure sinistrement à son oreille :

« Ne crie pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne viens pas te tuer, mais juste te rappeler notre rendez-vous de demain. Si tu ne viens pas, tu sais ce qui t'attend ? »

Shisui opina légèrement et Itachi a un petit sourire satisfait quand il voit la peur dans ses yeux. Assuré de la coopération de sa proie, il enlève le kunaï de sa gorge et sa main de sa bouche et disparaît de sa vue en une fraction de seconde. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrive dans sa chambre après une marche lente dans le quartier Uchiha perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'approche de son bureau et prend une feuille et de quoi écrire tout en activant son sharingan. Il se met ensuite à écrire « la lettre de suicide de Shisui » en utilisant son don héréditaire pour copier son écriture :

**_« Toutes ces missions m'ont usé. _**

**_Chaque jour, je m'éloigne un peu plus de celui que j'étais, alors que je m'étais juré de rester fidèle à moi-même…_**

**_C'est sans issue. Notre clan n'a plus d'avenir. Je n'en vois plus pour moi non plus… (1) »_**

Un demi-sourire sadique relève le coin gauche de sa bouche d'un demi millimètre en pensant aux tortures qu'il avait préparées pour Shisui.

Il sort alors de sa chambre, pour se diriger vers celle de son frère. Son frère dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage dont la peau blanche tranchait subitement avec la leur, son visage de petit garçon si mignon se tordant subitement, provoquant un raidissement d'Itachi qui se met à reculer de peur qu'il se réveille mais le petit ange aux cheveux noirs ne fait que se retourner vers Itachi, comme s'il sentait sa présence inconsciemment et une perle cristalline tombe sur son oreiller, bientôt rejointe par d'autres, s'écoulant lentement des yeux clos du jeune garçon. Le cœur d'Itachi se serre en voyant les larmes de son petit frère et il s'approche pour les essuyer du bout des doigts, plus doucement qu'une brise de vent pour ne pas le réveiller, son cœur déjà douloureux d tristesse se serre encore plus quand un murmure échappe à son petit frère :

« Grand frère… merci….

-… Je ne mérite pas ta reconnaissance Sasu, fait tristement Itachi alors qu'une seule et unique larme coulait de son œil droit pour venir s'écraser au coin de yeux de Sasuke, rejoignant les larmes séchées par ses propres doigts de son petit frère. »

Il part alors de la chambre de son frère en lui tournant le dos, chaque pas le faisant plus souffrir que le précédant. Mais il savait que Sasuke n'avait pas autant besoin de lui que Naruto, ce petit être fragile que le moindre coup un peu trop brutal semblait pouvoir briser comme une statuette de cristal serait brisée par une chute de plusieurs mètres.

Ayant ensuite terminé presque tout, il s'accorde une pause pour s'asseoir et penser à l'ange blond seul dans son lit. La dernière chose à faire était pour lui. Réconforté par cette pensée, il se lève et se remet à sauter de toit en toit pour sortir du quartier Uchiha et arriver au bureau du Hokage qui n'allait sûrement pas dormir de la nuit avec tous les problèmes à régler en ce moment.

Durant le trajet, il s'arrête un moment chez Naruto pour regarder si celui-ci n'avait pas de problème. Il le retrouve recroquevillé dans le coin du lit le plus sombre, les bras entourant ses genoux ramenés contre son torse et la tête nichée dedans, le corps entier secoué de spasmes dus aux sanglots qui le déchiraient depuis longtemps visiblement. Fronçant les sourcils, Itachi s'approche de l'enfant sans cacher sa présence mais il ne semble pourtant pas se rendre compte de sa présence et sursaute quand il lui pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur le bras. Un petit visage pleins de larmes et terrorisé se lève vers lui, mais, quand à travers du rideau de larmes devant ses yeux, le kitsune reconnaît Itachi, il pousse un fort et long gémissement plaintif et saute dans les bras d'Itachi qui, habitué avec le temps, lui ouvre les bras et les referme sur ce petit être tremblant de peur lui rappelant tant ce petit frère qu'il se décidait à abandonner. Se concentrant sur Naruto, il lui demande d'une voix douce, celle qu'il prenait d'habitude pour appâter les gens et avoir des renseignements, formation de ninja oblige :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Un… monsieur avec … le … le même bandeau que toi mais barré m'a dit …. Fait Naruto avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? demande Itachi, inquiet, si un ninja renégat rendait visite à Naruto, c'était forcément mauvais signe ; Les ambu gardant le village ce soir allaient l'entendre.

- Il m'a dit que … que l'a … Akat… Akatsuki allait venir me chercher et me tuer. Sauf si je venais vers eux de mon plein gré. Mais je veux pas partir loin de toi ! S'affole le petit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller voir le Sandaime, le rassure Itachi. Dors, je reste un peu avec toi. »

Le petit Naruto, épuisé par sa journée et ses larmes s'endort rapidement dans les bras d'Itachi qui le borde en pensant sérieusement que ça allait vraiment devenir une habitude. Il attend cinq minutes de plus puis ressort brusquement de la chambre, un kunaï à la main pointé vers la gorge d'un homme à la face de poisson, vraiment très laid, accompagné d'un autre homme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert émeraude :

« Kisame Hoshigaki, nuke-nin de Kiri et Kotarô Sasame, nuke-nin de Suna, énonce calmement Itachi, nullement impressionné.

- T'as vu Kisame ? Il nous connaît ! S'extasie faussement ledit Kotarô en fixant les sharingan activés d'Itachi. En plus, c'est un Uchiha !

- Ouais ! Mais je te signale qu'il me menace avec un kunaï donc si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser… rétorque face de poisson à son… coéquipier.

- Je ne veux pas d'esclandre ici, ça réveillerait Naruto et après je vais devoir le re-border ! se moque Itachi comme si c'était la chose qu'il craignait le plus avec deux ninjas renégats de rang S en face de lui.

- Mais en plus il se moque de nous ! S'énerve le nuke-nin de Suna.

- Et t'as deviné ça tout seul ? S'amuse Itachi en lui jetant un regard glacé made in Uchiha.

- Je vais te … commence Kotarô, en s'élançant vers son adversaire.

- Arrête ! le coupe Kisame en lui tenant, ou plutôt broyant, le bras tendu vers Itachi, qui ayant vu le mouvement du poisson, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil ; il hausse cependant les sourcils (une marque de profonde surprise pour un Uchiha) quand il le voit se retourner vers lui et lui parler calmement. On doit te parler, même si tu n'es pas nuke-nin, notre chef te veut dans notre organisation.

- Et vous pensez que je vais venir comme ça, pour le plaisir ? Rit l'Uchiha, une lueur d'amusement presque visible dans ses yeux sharingannés.

- On peut te permettre de devenir encore plus fort que tu ne l'es déjà. Ou plutôt permettre à ton talent de mûrir et de ne pas se flétrir dans ce village et cette famille si en dessous de ta force, argue Kisame. Et puis, tu sembles tenir à ce gamin… Si tu viens avec nous, tu pourras le protéger en utilisant l'Akatsuki et surtout, empêcher que l'Akatsuki ne le tue…

- Il ne mourra pas si facilement tant que je serais à Konoha, réplique Itachi.

- Mais seras-tu éternellement à Konoha ? Ne partiras-tu jamais pour de longues missions ? Devine Kisame, faisant apparaître une ombre sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui jurait intérieurement. »

Ne répondant rien et ignorant le sourire cruel et sadique apparaissant sur le visage des deux comparses, il se retourne et fixe attentivement le lit où un petit être qui comptait plus que tout pour lui dormait paisiblement, ignorant la tristesse cachée au fond du cœur de son sauveur et son désarroi face à cette situation inextricable.

**_(1) : J'ai fait une pause de une demi-heure pour faire ce passage … le temps de retrouver le tome 26 de naruto dans mon étagère puis de me rendre compte que c'était le tome 25 puis vider ma bibliothèque (de presque mille mangas…huit cents) et le retrouver finalement sous mon lit après avoir mis sans dessus dessous ma chambre … TxT_**

_--_

**_Rikka :_**_ Eheheheheheh !! Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, en plein milieu de leur conversation mais j'avais envie de vous faire poireauter un peu ! XD_

**_Itachi :_**_ Je ne trouve aucune pique à répliquer à ces deux lourdeaux ?_

**_Kotarô :_**_ Je suis qui ??_

**_Rikka :_**_ Euh…. Quelqu'un qui n'est là que pour mourir ?? _

**_Itachi :_**_ C'est moi qui vais le tuer si il continue à me narguer longtemps …._

**_Rikka :_**_ Désolée mon chéri mais tu vas avoir un paquet de sang sur les mains …. _

**_Itachi :_**_ Ca ne me gêne pas mais pourquoi je suis aussi sensible ?? _

**_Rikka :_**_ Je tenais à ne pas te faire passer pour un tueur sanguinaire sinon, hors de question que tu touches à Naru…_

**_Itachi :_**_ Et Sasu dans tout ça ??_

**_Rikka :_**_ Tu verras bien …_

**_Orochi :_**_ Et moi ?? _

**_Rikka :_**_ Toi j'en ai marre parce que je bloque sur mon orotsuna et que c'est à cause de toi !! Qu'est-ce que ça pence un serpent psychopathe ?? Surtout en face d'une fille aux gros seins, accessoirement sa petite amie ??_

**_Orochi :_**_ T'as pas besoin de te mettre à la place du serpent, c'est un animal tout mignon et inoffensif si tu ne les tentes pas. Mais pour le côté psychopathe, tu devrais pas avoir de mal à t'y mettre dedans non ? Avec un tel esprit dérangé capable de s'imaginer les pires choses que même le pire film d'horreur ne pourrait présenter sans se faire censurer …_

**_Rikka :_**_ Je t'€\\ **Orochoumari **! _

**_Orochi :_**_ pitié ! pas ce surnom !! _

**_Rikka :_**_ Mouahahahahah !! même le grand Orochoumari.. euh … Orochimaru ne fait pas le poids contre moi !! Rewiews !! Acclamez la déesse que je suis !!_

**_Itachi et Orochi :_**_ Ca y est, elle à pété/fondu un câble … _--" … … … … --"


	6. Un jour spécial

**Titre :** _Amour ténébreux_

**Auteur :** _Rikka-yomi_

**Rated :** _K_

**Disclaimers :** _dans sa grande mansuétude, Masachi kishimoto a créé les bishô les plus beaux XD on va pas aller les lui piquer en plus XD_

**Paring :** _Itanaru _

**Note :** _Ce chapitre fait la moitié du chapitre normal… mais j'avais la flemme de le faire plus long et puis si vous le vouliez ce week-end, fallait faire comme-ça …_

**Chapitre 6 : un jour spécial…**

Le lendemain, quand Naruto se réveille, il voit avec surprise deux orbes noirs le fixer attentivement et interrompre leur analyse uniquement quand il demande à Itachi, le propriétaire des deux yeux qui le scrutent et le mettent à nu, ce qu'il faisait là. Le brun s'est contenté d'une excuse bidon quand même plausible comme quoi il devait le maquiller comme un vrai petit Uchiha et le faire rentrer incognito dans le quartier des Uchiha :

« Faudra te teindre les cheveux, te mettre des lentilles, te passer du fond de teint et que tu te comporte calmement… Là, tu ressembleras vraiment à un enfant du clan Uchiha… »

Et bien évidement, il l'a fait. Malgré les protestations de Naruto qui ne voulais pas être brun, faisant ainsi se commencer une course poursuite dans la maison gagnée haut la main par Itachi, et une crise de Naruto avant qu'Itachi lui fasse promettre d'être sage et silencieux tant qu'il aura cette apparence. Naruto n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter quand il lui dit que c'était pour lui faire plaisir qu'il faisait ça. En laissant Itachi le déguiser convenablement, il essayait d'ignorer l'éclat hilare dans les yeux de celui-ci, qui, bien que léger, était tout de même présent.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve dans le quartier Uchiha, marchant main dans la main avec Itachi qui l'emmène vers le terrain de jeu habituel de Sasuke. Arrivé là-bas, Naruto est étonné par les regards des autres enfants vers lui. Ils ne le détestent pas ? Ils approchent de lui sans avoir une expression haineuse ou horrifiée ? Que se passe t'il ? Puis il se raidit en pensant à diverse chose expliquant ce comportement. Ils cherchent à l'attirer loin d'Itachi pour pouvoir le frapper une fois hors de vue et d'autres choses du genre.

Itachi le sent se raidir et se coller un peu à lui alors il baisse les yeux vers Naruto et voit l'état de stress de celui-ci. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et, le prenant dans ses bras, il le réconforte et le rassure brièvement de cette légère étreinte puis se relève tout en appelant son petit frère.

« Sasuke, lui dit-il en décoiffant les cheveux de son petit frère. J'ai un petit problème et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de Takuto, l'enfant timide que tu vois là, alors qu'on me l'a demandé. Pourrais-tu le garder avec toi et jouer avec lui s'il te plait ?

- Heu …. Oui, mais pourquoi ? demande le petit Sasuke en chassant la main de son frère de ses cheveux, plus par habitude que par volonté propre.

- Je …. J'ai promis de m'en occuper à quelqu'un de mourrant Sasuke, ment Itachi, sachant qu'il ne retrouverais ainsi, rien à redire.

- Qu … s'étrangle t'il. D'accord aniki.

- Vas-y Takuto, l'encourage Itachi en le poussant vers Sasuke qui, faisant semblant d'ignorer le raidissement de Takuto, lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers les autres enfants en train de jouer.

Il le présente à eux sommairement mais insistant sur le fait qu'il était sous la protection d'Itachi en voyant les regards appuyés des troubles faites de la bande qui palissent en entendant la menace à peine voilée. Takuto init par se détendre sous le regard chaleureux d'Itachi un peu plus loin, l'observant sous le faîte d'un arbre, puis partant en mission de courte durée, laissant à Naruto le temps de se détendre avant de revenir le chercher quelques heures plus tard.

Il sort de sa cachette et prend la direction du groupe d'enfant qui jouent encore mais, se rendants compte de sa présence, se calment automatiquement alors que son petit kitsune aux cheveux maintenant noirs trottine vers lui, content de le revoir, les yeux pleins de joie et de bonne humeur :

« Ita !! Sasuke ben, il est super fort !! Il a réussi à battre Takeshi à la bagarre !!! S'écrie Naruto, alias Takuto.

- Takuto !! tais-toi ! lui ordonne Sasuke, horrifié.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas utilisé ton entraînement de ninja pour ça … menace Itachi d'une voix calme faisant apparaître des sueurs froides dans le dos de son petit frère.

- Ita !! le punis pas !!! C'est Takeshi qui voulait me frapper parce que je lui ai dit qu'il avait fait une faute pendant le match !! s'affole t'il.

- Taku-chan, souffle Itachi en sondant le regard de Naruto à la recherche d'une lueur mensongère, puis capitulant en voyant sa sincérité. Très bien Sasuke… mais sâche que c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte ça de ta part. Viens Taku-chan ! A ce soir Otouto !

-An… Anik… essaye Sasuke avant de pousser un long soupir en voyant son frère partir en tenant la main au mystérieux Takuto avec qui il avait passé l'après midi. »

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se détourne de ce tableau et court vers ses amis pour continuer à jouer avec eux.

* * *

Du côté de nos deux amis, ce n'est pas exactement l'ambiance qui aurait du être.

« Je …Je ne veux pas LE voir !!! glapit Naruto, l'air profondément effrayé.

- Je serais avec toi durant toute votre entrevue, le rassure Itachi en serrant la petite main un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Et puis il faut que je me rassure sur le fait de te savoir tranquille d'esprit et que je termine quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demande innocemment le kitsune aux cheveux noirs.

- Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait, dit Itachi sur un ton trahissant son profond ressentiment.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais résonne dans la tête de Naruto comme un gong, celui de la guerre dans les contes chinois. Celui qui annonce le bouleversement de tant de vies. Et il n'avait pas forcément tord en faisant cette comparaison.

**Tsuzuku…**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Naruto :**_ Pour une fois qu'on dit que je n'ai pas tord…_

**Sasuke :**_ Elle a dit que tu n'as pas forcément tord …. Et puis c'est pour annoncer un malheur alors fait gaffe à toi …_

**Naruto :**_ Hein ?_

**Rikka :**_ Pfff…. Pourquoi tant de haine ?_

**Sasuke :**_ C'est toi qui fait des sous-entendus débiles…. Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde sait comment ta première partie va se finir en gros … vu que ça change pas du manga…_

**Itachi :**_ Alors je vais vraiment tuer mes parents ?_

**Rikka :**_ Qui a dit que je suivrai le manga à la lettre ??? _

**Sasuke :**_ Ce n'est pas vrai ?! Tu as ENCORE changé l'histoire ?!_

**Rikka :**_ C'est juste une légère modification !_

**Sasuke :**_ Comme celle que tu as fait pour tes lecteurs sur ce chapitre ?_

**Naruto :**_ Elle a modifié quelque chose ?!_

**Itachi :**_ Naruto, atterrit ! Tu étais censé rencontrer Shisui et non Sasuke dans ce chapitre… En plus, elle a coupé là pour qu'on fasse plus attention au mauvais pressentiment de Naruto….._

**Naruto :**_ Pourquoi ?_

**Rikka :**_ Disons que j'étudie les nouvelles du XIX° siècle en Français en ce moment …. Et dans __le Colonel Chabert__ de Honoré de Balzac, il y a une description qui annonce la fin de la nouvelle au début…. _

**Sasuke :**_ Donc t'as fait pareil là …._

**Itachi :**_ Ce n'est pas très réjouissant vu que c'est un mauvais pressentiment, je la sens mal cette fin moi…. _

**Rikka :**_ Qui vous dit que le mauvais pressentiment vous concerne ?_

**Sasuke :**_ En gros, ça ne concerne pas forcément les « gentils » …_

**Itachi :**_ Et c'est un indice qui sert à rien alors … Pfff…_

**Rikka :**_ Ben quoi ? Vous me connaissez à la longue, nan ? _

**Ita, Sasu et Naru :**_ C'est pour ça qu'on vous demande…. Non, qu'on vous supplie de laisser des rewiews et de calmer cette folle avant que la fic ne se termine en Death-fic !!!_

**Rikka :**_ Hahahahahahahaha !!! (rire de folle) Tremblez devant le pouvoir des fanfickeuses XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Desolée, chapitre non-corrigé à cause d'un leger problemme de communication entre Aurélia-love-saga et moi ...**


	7. soirée sanglante

**

* * *

**

**Titre :**Amour ténébreux

**Auteur : **Rikka-yomi

**Diclaimers : **Moi, saine de corps et d'esprit (**Sasori :** T'es sûre ?? **Rikka :** Urusai !! Baka !!) Certifie ne pas recevoir d'argent (**Sasori :** eh !!! et les 10 € que tu m'as piqué pour que je puisse lire ton texte alors ?! **Rikka :** T'étais pas obligée de le dire !!! ) en publiant cette fiction.

**Note : **Désolée Rubie-blakie !!!!!!!!!!!!! On m'a fait promettre de mettre la suite ce week-end et je peut vraiment pas mettre le reste sinon, ça va être horrible …… Donc, je te promets que le prochain chapitre sera deux fois plus long !!!!!!! Gomen !!!!!

**Note 2 :** Sinan, encore deux ou trois chapitres et la première partie est terminée …

* * *

**Chapitre 6 ; soirée sanglante**

« S'il te plait… Itachi, je veux pas, dit Naruto en tirant la main d'Itachi alors qu'ils sont à côté de la rivière, en train d'attendre Shisui.

- Naruto, soupire Itachi. Je ne pardonnerais pas à Shisui, même s'il te fait des excuses, mais s'il n'en fait pas, je vais devoir refréner mes pulsions meurtrières envers lui à chaque fois que je le verrais. Et cela ne sera pas vraiment pratique…

- Mais… proteste Naruto, avant d'être coupé par Itachi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je le laisserais te faire du mal ? Demande t-il en haussant un sourcil presque indigné.

- Non, mais… continue Naruto avant de se taire et de rougir légèrement en baissant la tête.

- Mais quoi ? Chuchote Itachi en s'accroupissant pour placer son visage au niveau de celui de Naruto et en glissant deux doigts sous le menton à Naruto pour scruter les deux lagons bleus voilés de peur.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Souffle doucement le petit blond »

Itachi ne répond pas tout de suite, mais quand il répond, il ne le fais pas en ouvrant la bouche mais en levant les bras, entourant Naruto avec et le soulevant facilement en le serrant contre lui alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait au loin.

« Shisui, salue glacialement Itachi sans même incliner la tête d'un millimètre pour montrer son dédain envers le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Itachi **(1)**, dit Shisui, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, alors qu'il fusillait des yeux Naruto qui se terrait dans les bras d'Itachi, terrifié.

- Arrête ça, Shisui, et excuses toi si tu veux vivre un peu plus longtemps, rétorque Itachi en serrant un peu plus Naruto dans son étreinte.

- Du calme Itachi, fait narquoisement Shisui avec un sourire, cette fois moqueur. Je te la laisse ta putain **(2)** .

- Comment ?! Rugit Itachi, une colère sans borne sur son visage, indigné et courroucé que cette « engeance » ose le prendre pour son égal.

- Et bien, une telle gentillesse envers ce… monstre, ne peut être que causée par une volonté de l'avoir pour toi non ? Répéta Shisui, son sourire, encore un fois changé, pour devenir un sourire ironique.

- Ita'… souffle Naruto, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant de peur, s'éloignant d'Itachi, dont il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à présent, douté de la sincérité.

- Naruto ! dit Itachi calmement. Qui de lui, dit –il en crachant presque le « lui », presque parce que sinon, il ne serait plus un Uchiha. Ou de moi crois tu ? Lui qui t'as torturé ou moi qui t'ai soigné ?

- Toi, murmure faiblement Naruto. »

Mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers Itachi à nouveau, tout se précipite. Shisui se précipite sur lui, kunaï à la main, et Itachi, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, ne peut que se précipiter juste à temps pour faire barrage de son corps. Il bondit à une vitesse ahurissante et se poste entre Naruto et l'arme dans la main de Shisui, serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer sa douleur face au coup qui ne va pas tarder. Déjà, le kunaï rentre en contact avec son torse.

* * *

Naruto, lui, ferme les yeux de peur quand il voit Shisui se jeter sur lui, comme la dernière fois, mais se reprend en pensant que la dernière fois, Itachi n'était pas là pour le protéger. Il rouvre donc les yeux pour voir Itachi faire barrage de son corps pour le sauver, et pousse un hurlement déchirant.

* * *

_*Flash-back*_

_Un homme blond se tenait sur une grenouille géante. Les rayons de la lune, renvoyés par son regard bleu azur lui donnaient un air mystique. Un petit sourire triste étend ses lèvres et il prononce quelques paroles tendres au bébé entre ses bras, gazouillant tranquillement sans savoir le sort qui l'attend. Il regarde avec parcimonie et résignation le visage détendu de l'enfant puis le village qu'il doit protéger, son village, celui pour qui il va sacrifier sa vie et ruiner celle de son fils. Le démon arrive en courant, il doit agir vite. Il se place sur la trajectoire du démon et, dans un dernier effort, convoque le jutsu, qui, il le sait, précipitera sa mort, la malédiction de son unique enfant, mais sauvera au moins le village. Et puis kushina veillera sur leur fils, puisque lui jouera de sa vie et de son âme pour tous les sauver. Kyubi arrive, il sent déjà la vie le quitter. Il trace un sceau sur le ventre de son fils, saute sur Kyubi, qui, dans un hurlement, se fait enfermer dans le corps du petit être chétif. Avant de s'effondrer, Minato à le temps de regarder dans les yeux de son fils, dont il sait maintenant qu'il partage son corps avec le démon renard._

_« Prends soin de lui, Kyubi Sama. Il est un héros à mes yeux, t'entravant pour protéger les autres, mais … Pour les autres... »_

_Le corps qui tenait l'enfant s'effondre, vite rattrapé par les ambu qui prennent l'enfant de ses bras pour l'en délester. _

_« Prenez soin de lui ... il s'agit du sauveur... de Konoha... »_

_« Yondaïme Sama !!!!!! Yondaïme Samaaaaa !!!!! »_

_*Fin du flash-back*_

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOONNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Kyubi, déterminée, prends possession du corps de son hôte et, à l'aide d'une queue de chakra sortant du bas de son dos, arrête le bras de l'assaillant d'Itachi alors que le kunaï venait à peine de rentrer en contact avec la peau d'Itachi, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang invisible sur le haut du jeune ninja. Itachi, profitant de la surprise et de la douleur de Shisui à ce contact, enclenche ses pupilles et l'emprisonne dans un jutsu de son cru, immobilisant l'adversaire.

Ceci fait, il se retourne vers Naruto pour le remercier et voit les yeux rouges fendus et remplis de larmes qui lui fendent le cœur. Il s'approche et l'appelle, sachant pertinemment _**qui**_ se trouvait face à lui actuellement.

« Kyubi Sama ?

- Humain ? Que veux-tu ? Grogne Kyubi en détournant le regard alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi avez-vous réagi ainsi ? demande Itachi en scrutant les signes de gêne de son interlocuteur, perplexe.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'une personne me protège, répond Kyubi froidement. Prépares-toi à te recevoir maints reproches, le petit revient à la surface, rit-il ironiquement après un temps de silence.

-… »

Les yeux de Naruto changent progressivement de couleur jusqu'à devenir bleus puis son regard se refocalisa sur les yeux sombres d'Itachi sur qui il se précipita, éclatant en sanglots dès qu'il rentre en contact avec le ninja, bouinant son visage dans la hanche d'Itachi, respirant au maximum l'odeur douce. Puis, déterminé, il relève le visage vers Itachi, qui se raidit un minimum sentant le chakra de Naruto se déchaîner contre lui :

« Itachi !!!! Espèce d'idiot !! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !!! S'il m'avait fait mal, j'aurais pu me faire soigner par kyubi !! Même elle est d'accord avec moi !! Recommence plus ça !! S'énerve Naruto, ses yeux reflétant sa détermination à obtenir gain de cause.

- Naruto, répond calmement Itachi. J'aurais moi aussi pu me soigner après le combat. Et puis je suis un ninja, tu ne seras pas tout le temps là pour m'éviter d'être blessé.

- Mais… proteste Naruto.

- Pas de mais, le coupe Itachi sur un ton dur. Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre une nouvelle règle. Un ninja ne doit pas avoir peur d'une blessure qu'elle qu'elle soit, si cela peut mener à l'accomplissement de la mission.

- C'est injuste, soupire Naruto en baissant les yeux.

- Peut-être mais la justice n'est pas ce que les ninja recherchent, Naruto, lui indique Itachi d'une voix morne. Les ninja sont des personnes, hommes et femmes, dont le travail se résume à effectuer des missions, à protéger son village et à se sacrifier pour ces deux causes s'il n'a pas suffisamment de capacité pour le faire.

- Même comme ça, je veux devenir ninja, dit Naruto, les yeux déterminés.

- C'est bien Naru', rit doucement Itachi en se tournant vers Shisui. Mais maintenant, vient le moment d'en finir avec ce « déchet » humain.

- Que vas-tu lui faire ? demande le renardeau curieux, sans même douter du fait que le lendemain, Shisui serait totalement incapable de lever le petit doigt sur lui, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Au fait Naru', je t'ai déjà montré comment faire un genjutsu ? demande Itachi.

- Non ! S'écrie joyeusement Naruto. »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Naruto apprend, avec Shisui comme cobaye, à exécuter parfaitement un genjutsu. Itachi, après cet entraînement improvisé, se lève d'un bond de l'endroit où il s'était assis alors qu'il regardait Naruto travailler sur le corps immobile et se dirige vers eux pour finaliser le jutsu lancé par Naruto et faire que Shisui se jette de lui-même dans la rivière. Alors qu'ils regardent Shisui sombrer dans l'eau, un petit sourire éclaire le visage de Naruto, à la grande surprise d'Itachi qui ne s'attend pas à voir une telle expression sur le visage de son pupille alors qu'il commet en quelque sorte son premier « meurtre ». Il fronce les sourcils alors que Naruto se tourne vers lui, un regard des plus innocents le scrutant profondément :

« Naruto, demande subitement Itachi. Tu n'es pas choqué ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? S'étonne le petit blond. Je ne lui ai pas fait le quart de ce qu'il m'a fait subir… Et puis franchement, qui pourrait être choqué après avoir grandit avec les remarques sadiques de Kyu en permanence ?

- Heu… c'est en effet une façon de voir les choses, soupire Itachi, se remémorant le caractère de la démone, bien trop protectrice pour avoir laissé l'éducation de Naruto de côté. »

Sans parler, mais avec un soupir évocateur, il se retourne en faisant signe à Naruto qu'il le ramène chez lui, et, alors que l'après midi est déjà bien avancée, ils retournent dans l'antre du petit blond pour terminer tranquillement le cours de Naruto sur les genjutsu.

* * *

Naruto s'endort tranquillement, pour la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il n'a pas à avoir peur que quelqu'un lui 'rende visite', même s'il est plus tranquille depuis sa rencontre avec Itachi, il a toujours eu peur que, quand Itachi aurait été absent, un de ses agresseurs vienne, et lui fasses du mal encore une fois.

« Mais maintenant, c'est fini, bel et bien finit, se dit-il avec un sourire joyeux. »

Il pense une dernière fois à Itachi, Avant de s'endormir, avec sur le visage, une expression heureuse.

Itachi sort de l'ombre et, pour la il ne savait combientième fois, il s'approcha du lit afin de border Naruto. Derrière lui, un rire étouffé se fait entendre, et, conscient de l'identité de ses visiteurs indiscrets, il se retourne, une interrogation dans ses yeux rouges.

« Nous sommes venus te dire que le temps de ta 'mission' est bientôt arrivé, souligne Kisame.

- Ouais, approuve Kotarô, un air arrogant sur le visage. N'oublie pas que tu dois être reconnu comme ninja renégat de rang S pour intégrer l'Akatsuki.

- hum, fait seulement Itachi, énervent Kotarô.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? S'enquit Kisame, intrigué.

- J'en aie bien une petite idée, lâche Itachi, pas plus intéressé que ça par la conversation.

- Mfff… renifle dédaigneusement Kotarô. Dis plutôt que tu n'en as aucune idée. »

Itachi se retourne, préférant ne pas répondre à la provocation qu'il trouve remarquablement puérile. Il répond seulement à Kisame :

« Considère dès maintenant que le clan Uchiha va totalement disparaître hormis moi-même » _et mon frère, rajoute t'il intérieurement. _

- Que… s'étouffe presque Kotarô. »

Sans plus s'inquiéter de la réaction des ninja renégats, il leur signifie d'un regard de sortir de la pièce avant qu'il ne se fâche, puis rentre chez lui, fatigué par avance de la tâche qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir.

* * *

De retour au manoir Uchiha, il passe par le bureau de son père, s'excusant de na pas avoir pu venir à la réunion, sa mission s'étant éternisée. Il ne reçu en retour qu'un regard froids et un « ne recommence pas, fils » qui l'encouragèrent à mettre en marche son plan. En plus, cet imbécile ne fait même plus attention à Sasuke, alors qu'il est moins doué que lui, certes, mais qu'il était un ninja extrêmement doué tout de même.

Il rentre dans la chambre de Sasuke, et observe quelques minutes le petit corps d'une des deux seules personnes à compter pour lui, bouger lentement, au rythme de sa respiration. Il sourit tristement, et prononce une phrase qui restera dans l'esprit de son frère, réveillé par la main farfouillant dans ses cheveux.

_« Pardonne moi, otôto… »_

* * *

**(1)** **Itachi :** Je t'aime, Shisui, veux-tu adopter Naruto avec moi ?  
_**Shisui :** Mon amour, ta volonté est mienne ! *s'agenouille* mon amour pour toi est immense, et l'âme de naruto nous unira par delà ce lien que nous avons tissé pour enfin, nous mener vers l'amour le plus pur ! _

_(__**Sasori :**__ erm ! Rikka, me dis pas que c'est TOI qui as écrit ça ?! __**Rikka :**__ *mode bug enclenché* __**Sasori :**__ Oh SHIT !! Ça y'est !!! elle a fondu le dernier câble qui lui restait !! __**Rikka :**__ *atterrit* Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? __**Sasori :**__ Non !!! Maintenant, tu continues le chapitre, t'as pas encore terminé !!! __**Rikka :**__ Mai euh !!!!!!!!! __**Sasori :**__ Pas de discussion !!! Au boulot !!!! __**Rikka :**__ pff… si on peut même plus dire de sonneries tranquille…)__  
Bon, on va arrêter les frais et continuer l'histoire tranquillement xD_

_**(2)** au sens de : Itachi s'en sert pour assouvir ses « besoins » primaires, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. _

_Rewiew ???? Q.Q_

* * *


	8. Note

**_Note : _**

Je suis désolée de ne plus publier de chapitres en ce moments, mais je pense que seuls des One shot très courts, voire des Drabbles auront le temps de sortir de mpon imagination. Je n'ai pas d'excuses : je vous abandonne lâchement et ne publierais que pendant les vacances durant cette année scolaire, et encore, si je peux.

J'explique : Je suis en terminale, et à la fin de l'année, c'est le bac. Vous allez me dire que beaucoup de personnes passsent le bac et continuent à écrire, mais je suis obligée de passer des concours durant cette année, et je ne peux pas me permettre de lambiner. La masse de travail est faramineuse, et je dois en plus m'occuper de mes problèmes familiaux sans sombrer dans la dépression. Oui, la dépression.

Pour les curieux (malsains ou pas d'ailleurs) : parents alcooliques, homophobes et racistes, moi lesbienne obligée de me cacher, disputes, tâches ménagères, devoirs, crises d'angoisses, et tout le toutim...

Je peux pas... J'en peux plus... Donc désolée, mais je fais un break...

Rikka-yomi


End file.
